1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of printing data on a network using a printer connected to a computer, and more particularly, to a method of and an apparatus printing accessed data over a network using a virtual machine applet.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, to print data from the Internet, a computer directly accesses data from a web server (not shown), creates printer data using an application program and a printer driver, and transfers the printer data to a printer. Recently, since mobile devices, such as a PDA or an Internet phone, are becoming widespread, printing through these devices is on demand. In order to print data from the Internet, a mobile device brings data from a web server through the wireless Internet, makes printer data using an application program and a printer driver, which are built in the mobile device, and transmits the printer data to a printer. The printer data sent to the printer is analyzed and divided into data to be printed and data not to be printed. Printing is executed on the data to be printed. When a printer setup value is input through a printer driver, the printer setup value is also transmitted to a printer as the printer data, and the printer is then set.
However, when computers or mobile devices having a small capacity of memory must output a particular form of work-related document, the diversity of document types makes it difficult to output a document to a printer through a printer driver in real time because of the great limitations in capacity, program installation, and the like. Further, since present computers or mobile devices have different printer drivers suitable for different operating systems (OS) used by the computers or the mobile devices, printer drivers corresponding to all types of computers or mobile devices must be developed, thereby creating a manufacturing inefficiency. Further, since the output operation of a mobile device in an enterprise-type solution must support various kinds of OSs and application programs, mobile devices having a small capacity of memory and a low-speed CPU cannot rapidly process/support high volume databases and printing information therefrom.